


pickle rick

by meadow_isle



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadow_isle/pseuds/meadow_isle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	pickle rick

And then he said "i turned myself into a pickle morty!! im pickle rick!!!" funniest shit ive EVER seen


End file.
